


Art: Pimpdragon

by Candymacaron



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Pining, Sex workers, Summer Pornathon 2015, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pimps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilgharrah is the ultimate pimp. He’s been pimping Merlin & Arthur together for 5 seasons. </p>
<p>Created for the Merlin Summer Pornathon 2015, for the prompt challenge, “Forbidden”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Pimpdragon

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit the Pornathon page and show all the contributors mad love! <3  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4628631/chapters/10553718

 


End file.
